The exiled child
by xx-BlackXRoseXLust-xx
Summary: Hiei always taught that his breed was the most hated kind of youkai. so how will he react when he found a certain breed that bleed more than him? will he push it away, or will he accept it with open arms? what if it s already broken beyond compare?
1. Pain

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

Chapter 1: Pain

A dark cell was visited by the prince of Rekai known as Koenma. He analyzes the dark cell with calculating eyes. Upon scanning the area, his eyes landed on his target. A girl in her teenage years was bound by shackles and pinned in the wall. Her hair reached her ankles due to long imprisonment. Her body was only covered by a bloodied cloth that clung at her body like skin. He inspected her further and saw her body covered in scars and fresh still bleeding wounds. The girl suddenly looked up to him, he felt a chill climbed up his spine when his brown eyes clashed with dull, cold sapphire and silver eyes.

"What can I do for you prince Koenma?" The girl asked in a hoarse voice.

"As you know, you are supposed to be imprisoned here for another 10 years." He pushed himself not to shudder.

"Yes, I am well aware. But what is the difference anyway? I already suffered 5 years in this hellhole, do you still think it will make any difference if I wait for another 10 years?" she asked with a smile that scared the young prince even more.

"Y-yes and no. You see, there is a barrier that separates Makai to Ningenkai. Some demons was able to escape the barrier and made their way to Ningenkai to slaughter humans." Koenma explained while trying his hardest not to run away from the seemingly emotionless girl.

"And what is your point Koenma-sama?"

"A-ahem, well, because of that, I hired and made the spirit detectives. And father informed me of your capability of slaughtering a thousand demons with a single strike." He was now shamefully sweating despite the cold atmosphere in curtsy of the girl.

"And you suggest me to join your so called detectives?" She asked, her smile still not faltering

"Y-yes if you imply it that way." He stuttered, and Koenma prince of Rekai never stuttered. Well, maybe just this once.

"How are you sure that I would not betray you? After all, I should despise you and your father for throwing me in here. Are you certain I wont kill you? And I am certainly capable of killing you." She asked with threat quite visible in her voice.

"W-well m-my father t-trust you a l-little." He was seriously freaked out right now.

The girl sighed before looking up once more at the small prince floating in front of her.

"Fine, you have my word. I would certainly like to step outside."

"Before releasing you, may I know at least your name?" he managed to calm down a little.

"My name is Kagome. Higurashi Kagome, Koenma-sama."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

"What the hell do you want now toddler!" A man with sleek black hair shouted while flinging the door to Koenma`s office.

"Yusuke! How many times do I need to tell you to never call me toddler!" Koenma fumed.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Yusuke replied while dropping his butt on the nearest sofa.

"What do you need as for Koenma?" A red-haired asked.

"Ah, thank you for reminding me Kurama. You noticed that demons are more and more frequently attacking Ningenkai." Koenma began.

"Of course we know." A man with elvis-hairstyle said with annoyance visible in his voice.

"And father said that you need help." Koenma explained.

"What? We are a hundred percent capable!" Yusuke protested.

"What do you mean a hundred percent? You might want to think what happen last time!" Koenma shouted with frustration leaking from his voice.

"Hey! Its not our fault that snake demon manage to swallow a whole human before we get there! We just got back from fighting a giant moth for Kami`s sake!" Kuwabara insisted.

"That`s my point! To prevent it from happening again, I already fetched your new partner." Koenma said

"Where is he?" Kurama asked politely.

"He is already here." Hiei said, clutching the hilt of his katana.

"Ah yes, Kagome you can show yourself." Koenma ordered.

A girl just about their age stepped out of the shadows, her ankle length hair in a tight braid gently swaying behind her. She was wearing a black long sleeve buttoned shirt with black slacks finished by black combat boots. What caught their attention was her eyes. Her left eye is deep sapphire while the other one was silver in color, but the coldness was what made them shiver.

"This is Kagome. She will be your new teammate that will help you in your missions." Koenma introduced.

"A girl?" Kuwabara asked.

"Feh, she`ll be just a burden." Yusuke smugly said. Koenma`s face turned into those of fear an horror.

"Yusuke! Never say that wo-" Before he could warn Yusuke, he found Yusuke pinned against the wall.

"Never use that word in my presence. And I highly know I can slit your throat in mere seconds. You`ll see your own self being a burden in the battlefield." She spat with venom dripping from her voice that even Hiei felt uneasy. She let go of Yusuke and let him fell in his butt.

Yusuke stood up rubbing his bleeding neck.

`_Damn! She`s stronger than I though._' Yusuke made a mental note to himself to never piss this girl.

Before the detectives can programmed what just happened, a loud beeping noise erupted across the room.

"It appears to be a demon. It`s located at an abandoned park in Tokyo." Koenma sent them a meaningful glance.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We know, we know. We have to go there and eliminate the demon." Yusuke said annoyance visibly dripping from his voice.

Botan opened a portal to Ningenkai, the last one to went through is Kagome. But before she can dive in, Koenma said something, more like a request.

"Kagome-san, we trust you so please don't kill them." Koenma begged, which was returned by a cold artic stare before Kagome fully dove inside the portal.

When the spirit detectives came, a huge demon with armor like skin was rampaging at the park scaring the shit out of those people shamelessly running or cowering at the demon.

"I want to finish this quick." Yusuke fired his spirit gun. They, minus Kagome and Hiei, gasped at the outcome. The oh so powerful spirit gun of the well known (yeah right.) Yusuke Uremeshi, was completely deflected by the armor like a stupid ball that bounced off a damn wall.

"THE FUCK IN THE WORLD HAPPEN?" Yusuke fired his spirit gun once more and the same effect was seen. This time, Kurama took out his rose whip and lunged at the demon. He slashes at the demon, but like Yusuke`s attack, it was rather useless.

"My turn!" Kuwabara took out his spirit sword (Is that what u call it?) and tried to stab the demon, to his horror, the armor didn't even suffer a dent, the demon, seemingly pissed off right now, backhanded Kuwabara that sent him back flying at his friends. Before even Hiei could attack, a blur lunged at the demon with a neon like whip. With a blink of an eye, the demon was cut in half before turning into dust. The blur turned around revealing a seemingly cold, emotionless Kagome with a glowing whip like protruding from her finger.

"Woah." Yusuke uttered in disbelief. The spirit detectives were still shell-shocked including Hiei.

~_So fast, even faster than you Hiei_.~ Kurama said to Hiei via mind link.

_*Ha! You got yourself some competition spit fire! And Red! Let me out! I wanna talk to the vixen!*_

_**-Shut it fox. Yes, I am surprised by her speed and power, but she is just like those onna who act like they are in pain just because they suffer something. They do not know what suffering means**__.-_ Hiei said unknown of the stranger listening to their mind link.

Kagome secretly turned her stare to Hiei not knowing that pain was shown within her eyes. Upon seeing this, Hiei didn't know why but a pang of guilt hit him like a speeding truck.

A portal opened for them to report back at Koenma. As usual Kagome was the last one to enter the portal, the scene that they witness was definetly not what they expected to see. A yokai with silver hair and amber eyes, that is now red due to anger was in front of a shaking Koenma. Kurama and Hiei bowed down in one knee, leaving Yusuke and Kuwabara confuse.

"You will tell me where you took my imouto!" The youkai shouted. The yokai who was now shouting at the dead pale Koenma, was none other than the great ruler of Makai, Lord Sesshoumaru.

Much to the surprise of people in the room, Kagome gracefully walked behind Sesshoumaru.

"Aniki, please do not scare him to death, I am right here." She said with a hollow voice that Sesshoumaru quickly spun to face her, the red quickly leaving his amber eyes.

"Kagome." And to Hiei and Kurama`s surprise, the known ruthless Lord of Makai hugged the new addition of the spirit detectives. And to add more to their surprise, she hugged him back. He turned to Koenma who visibly flinch.

"I will take my imouto back to the castle." Hiei and Kurama`s eyes widened.

_~D-did he just say imouto?~_

_*Well, if I remember correctly, I think I heard her call him aniki.*_

_**-See, I told you, she`s another pampered princess. Her life is perfect with no flaws. Tch**_.- Hiei cant help it but feel annoyed.

All demons in the room was suddenly brought down by their knees (except for sesshy) when a huge amount of reiki suddenly leaked out.

**$Dont talk as if you`ve known my entire life hybrid.$** A deadly calm voice joined their mind link. Both demons looked at Kagome. Kurama visibly gasped while he simple stared in shock. Her eyes were cold, hollow. No emotion was visible except for pain, betrayal, hatred and most of all, sadness.

_~Her eyes.~_

_*Their even worst than Hiei.*_

Hiei can only stared in silent shock as beads of sweat made their presence between his brows.

"Let`s go Aniki." And with that, they both disappeared into a portal Kagome herself made.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

JUST A SIMPLE GOODBYE….

~JA NE!


	2. The exiled child

Disclaimer: You guyz are a bunch of idiots if you still don't know the drill.

A/N: AT LONG FUCKING LAST! I FINALLY HAD THE TIME TO UPDATE!

Chapter 2: The exiled

"What the heck was that?!" yelled Yusuke the moment the two powerful yokais vanished through the portal. No one dared to answer him for all were still panting.

_~Hiei.~_

_**-Hn?- **_he asked in spite of him knowing already.

_*We have to ask Koenma about that girl. That power she released is not normal.* _Youko, for the first time, talked to Hiei without annoying him.

"Koenma." The said ruler looked at the still shaken kitsune.

"What is THAT girl?" Hiei spat, rising up from his kneeling position. The ruler sighed before letting them gain their lost breaths.

"I know this will come sooner or later." Mumbled the young ruler.

"She`s one of the rarest demon in yokai raise." This immediately perked the tantei`s attention.

"She is what you call 'The exiled child.'" They all rose a brow.

"Exiled?" Kuwabara asked.

"Hiei, you are a forbidden correct?" Koenma asked the koorime who growled in agreement.

The next statement made all eyes bulge out.

"An Exiled child is far more worse than a forbidden to the point that even forbidden themselves decided to rid of them." Hiei`s ruby eyes flashed with guilt.

"They are produced by the union of two forbidden creatures and thus, becoming a full blooded sin." Koenma would've laugh in their faces if he`s not being serious.

"Kagome is a union between light and darkness forbidden, a rare yokai itself and a fire ice, similar to you Hiei. But…." All tantei leaned in.

"There is something about Kagome that made her even worse than that.."

"What is it?" Yusuke asked. Is there even worse than being an exiled?

"Miko powers."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Yeah yeah I know, its super duper short but sorry im not in the mood.

FLAMES WILL BE STARED AT, SMIRKED AT, AND WILL BE THROWN BACK TO YOUR FACE BEFORE YOU EVEN KNOW IT.

~JA NE!


	3. Memories of a Bloody Past

A/N: I am not over exaggerating when I tell you that this story is so far, the MOST PM-ed story of mine.. Many are asking that I should update this or at least let them adopt this shit but meh. I guess Im gonna still continue this..

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Chapter 3: Memories of a Bloody Past

'_Tell me aniki… If I didn't do those things… Will I be.. Less scarred? Or will I still remain impossible to save?'_

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

"Miko.. Its impossible Koenma. If she DOES have miko ki.. It should`ve eliminated the youki or the youki should`ve fought with the pure reiki.. It simply doesn't make sense. It should`ve automatically killed her." Kurama stated towards the silent Rekai prince.

_*__It`s completely TABOO! No wonder she was called exiled.. She is considered an abomination in the Makai that`s for sure.* _Youko butted in.

'_Don't talk as if you know my entire life hybrid._' Hiei looked at the ground, wallowing in unfamiliar and highly unwelcomed guilt.

"Tsk." Kurama glanced at him before conversing once more with Koenma.

"Wai-wai-wait! What the fuck is a miko?!" Kuwabara and Yusuke simultaneously yelled, tired of being left in the dark.

"A miko is technically everything a yokai is not. If youkai have youki, miko have reiki meaning the tainted and the pure." Kurama explained at the two.

"Heh. Made sense. Its an entire body made out of opposite sides.. No wonder she`s hated.. Mah. Im going home Koenma, aint interested in this kind of shit." Yusuke didn't wait for Koenma to respond and dragged Kuwabara with him towards Ningenkai.

A tense silence echoed along the expanse of the room as the three stared at each other. Finally, and surprisingly, Hiei broke the eerie silence.

"Koenma. Why did the Lord of the western lands called her his sister?"

The prince of rekai kept silent. Contemplating the options if he will or wont tell the whole story of the exiled yokai. Looking at the two with intense eyes that made him looking even more mature from his teenage glamour, a sighed escaped his lips and he coplied.

"I hope that this will stay and will be left in this room, understand?" earning a nod –if Hn-ning is considered a nod on Hiei`s part- from the two he started relaying the story of the tragic Exiled.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

She felt funny.. Being encased in such a powerful and warm embrace after having her skin torn, burned or skewered felt really unfamiliar to her. The sensation of having something in contact with her skin without it harming her felt really alien to her.

She forgot how to respond and instead, her soulless eyes looked at the mahogany ceiling over his shoulder where a silky waterfall of silver tresses littered her vision.

"Im sorry.." his voice was stoic yet, she didn't miss the underlying tone of sadness, pain and regret.

Now she hated herself from being numb. She hated herself from losing the ability to offer comfort to her protector.

She _loathed _herself.

"Aniki.. Im here now. I will not go away. I wont leave you alone again." Her voice was softer, compared to the she used in Rekai.

Sesshomaru pulled back, he cupped her face and he felt himself crack at the utterly broken eyes he once adored, looking at him with numbness and acknowledgement.

He missed those eyes looking up to him in pride and awed.

"Tell me.. Why did you do _it?" _

Kagome knew he`s blaming himself for what _she _did to save _him._

"Tell me Aniki… If I didn't do those things.. Will I be… less scarred? Or will I still remain impossible to save?" Sesshomaru, looked at her in question, not understanding the cryptic statement.

"Even if I didn`t do it.. I will still land in the very state you see me as now. At least, I managed to twist it to base my own desires… Stop blaming yourself aniki."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

"_There! She`s over there!"_

"_Kill her in sight!"_

"_Go there! Block the exit you fool!"_

"_There she is!" she ignored the clanking of armors and swords as she sprinted her way throughout the whole hall way, kicking doors open all the way._

"_Tsk." Her youthful face crunched up in annoyance as she saw that her way was blocked by soldiers littering up more and more._

_Flicking both swords in hand, she ducked, missing the swords aimed at her head as both katana`s slashed the soldiers in clean halves. Ignoring the blood splashing on her face and body, she continued her 'search'._

_She saw a grand door decked in purple and black designs and then she knew._

_Turning, she used the momentum of her spin and let her right foot force the door open, her black cape flailing dramatically._

"_Hello Hanayome*-chan.." Drawled a handsome yokai with black tendrils as hair and bloody gems for eyes._

"_Do you love me so much that you came here just to mate me?" Kagome`s eyes narrowed at the putrid false words escaping the man`s lips._

"_Im here because I`ll do something that is everything but pleasing to you, Naraku." She pointed a sword at his throat, her heterochromian eyes darkening with fury._

_Naraku threw his head an laughed, as if finding someone out for his life an amusing predicament._

"_Long before you got robbed by that MUTT.. Your already mine.. As long as you have MY mark, you`ll be forever mine!" Yokai with every size and species lunge at the hybrid as they abide their master`s command._

_Kagome did her element and Naraku watched her dance, his sick adoration towards the powerful female growing with every blood she shed._

_As the last body of a demon fell, Kagome stood panting as blood bathed her form._

"_Are you going to kill me now?" Naraku drawled in amusement._

_She didn't answer but instead, walked her way to close the distance between them._

"_You do know that even your BELOVED brother wont be able to save you for killing the Lord of the Northern Lands.." his answer was a sneer._

"_Do you think.." her face formed a devil`s smirk that was not supposed to be on her features and Naraku felt something coming. "That I`m doing this because of my own reason?" _

_Naraku remained silent before realization dawned on him and he hissed._

"_You bitch!" He snarled. _

_Kagome laughed, enjoying the panicked and angry look on her torturer`s face._

"_Yes Naraku.. I KNOW.." She skipped and twirled her sword as Naraku pushed himself out of his throne._

"_Im not doing this out of revenge you pathetic little spider!" She slashed her sword and electricity coursed through it, obliterating the gargoyle nearby Naraku._

"_Im doing this for Sesshomaru-sama!"_

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

"What?" Kurama asked dumbfounded and even Hiei`s eyes widen a fraction.

Koenma nodded at them solemnly, even he was disgusted at the fact he had informed the two yokai.

_*That`s.. Just wrong..* _Youko mumbled, nausea traveling through his non tangible form.

_**-And this is coming from a kitsune that couldn't even control his own libido?- **_Hiei sneered, but he might not admit it but he was quite repulsed himself.

"Koenma.. How can Naraku be Kagome`s father? I believe Im more than confused."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

"When are you going to stop hurting yourself Sesshomaru?" A sultry voiced echoed from the study wher Sesshomaru tensed from reading some documents and scrolls.

"What do you mean Fuyu?" An ethereal young yokai stepped out from the shadows, his piercing purple eyes looking at the taiyokai`s back as furry black ears stood twitching on top of his head.

"She might be oblivious about it but hiding behind a façade of a brother is not cutting it Sesshomaru." Tossing his thick hair over his shoulder, Fuyu indignantly tossed himself flat on Sesshomaru`s couch.

"…Leave me Be Fuyusuke." Sesshomaru replied, his grip on the scroll tightening, leaving pointy holes due to his claws.

"Im just telling you Sesshomaru, with you making her your very own flesh and blood, mating her is more than impossible."

A tense silence echoed along the study, neither ready to make a noise. Finally, Sesshomaru sighed his answer.

"I know.."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

*Hanayome: Bride

Le gasp! What`s happening?! Sesshomaru secretly love Kagome?! Naraku is Kagome`s father?! WHAT?!  
CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT`S GOING ON?!

THIS IS SO CONFUSING AND WE HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!

Wait for the next chappie~!

JA NE MY LUSTERS!~


End file.
